This is Mine!
by Aranel Naur
Summary: One nice spring afternoon a certain Strawberry and Co go for a walk and stop at the bridge where Ichigo decides to have a snack


これは僕の！

_Author's notes:_ the title can be translated as "It's Mine!". This is my first (but hopefully not the last) story based on Bleach. Comment on it, please)

_Source of inspiration:_ レンイテファンアート, 達也 さん＋りんご, あばらいレンジのいれずみ、そして、その画 - http : / / shiinaringo. se / apple. jpg　(renxichi fanart, Tatsuya-san eating apple, Abarai Renji's tattoos and this picture)

I also had 6 prompt words for this fic which helped me to develop the plot.

_Setting:_ AU

* * *

"Hey, that's a good one, tasty," drawled Ichigo taking a bite of an apple.

Not that the fruit was extra juic or super ripe, it simply was big and that is why he especially favored it. Besides that, the delicious thing was given to him by a girl, so that was another reaso for wanting to regale himself with it.

On this bright spring afternoon the boy and three of his friends could be spotted on the bridge, sitting or standing comfortably at the railing contemplating the water beneath. Ichigo, with his legs hanging down, was probably eenjoying himself more than the rest of the company, having at least something to do, savoring the apple while the others had to listen to his champing not even hoping to get a teeny bit of the red-and-yellow delicacies.

"Rukia, by the way, where did you take it?" he supplied the question by protruding the apple.

The girl eyed it all but longingly trying to swalow as quietly as possible, there fore hiding her appetite,

"Hitsugaya-san gave it to me on the way here," she averted her look, choosing the sight in the front instead of the tempting danties, then, after a moment of intent watching, said. "It's times like this that I feel myself again, completely me, I think acquiring harmony with nature is what humanity must aim for."

Her partner, who kept chewing loudly, added something, almost to himself, perhaps just repeated her last words, half-mockingly, in an I-don't-really-care manner, to which Rukia showed no reaction, even though heard him well.

"I guess, you need to veg out more often, Rukia-chan," grinned a man leaning against the rail near Ichigo, his white spiky hair barely disheveled in the wind, one strand lock occasionally caressing his forehead.

"And you, Hitsugaya-san, where did you take it?" the orange-haired one stopped munching for a minute obviously captured by a thing more interesting than concentrating on eating, he squinted his eyes, apple frozen in his palm.

The addressee studied, not without suspicion, the somewhat paralyzed guy who went silent all at once, yet deigning to answer,

"Gin gave it to me after we all met at your place," he changed the subject afterwards. "Rukia, you are always on the optimistic side, always seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. I wish I had a tad of your hopefulness 'coz I don't see light at the end of any tunnel - "

"Then you're looking in the wrong direction," Gin caught up, witty and jibing, reproof coloring his tone.

The silver-haired man threw a glance at the teen, still unusually numb, 'Or he may be masticating an apple worm.'

"Mankind is rotten," he stated, his idea somehow derived from a thought about Ichigo's current food. "I have a recurring dream about it."

"So where did you get it?" the fourth word stressed.

There followed another chomp once the orange head awoke, appearing really curious, set on finding out the truth.

"It lay on the kitchen table, so I pocketed it in case I'll feel like having a snack."

"My God!" on whose table? In whose kitchen? Can I goddammit know whose apple I'm eating right now?! Whose is it, after all?!"

"It's mine!" barked a voice behind their backs so that the ill-fated fruit plunged into the stream after slipping out of the frightened boy's hold, forcing him to cough and stare at the ripples in the water with regret.

Everyone startled, both at the voice and the plop, unexpected arrival of a newcomer had the four pairs of eyes turn to the side to take in a Satan-looking man, black tattoos across the upper - and naked - part of his body only adding more menace.

"Abarai-san!" gasped Ichigo, rising in haste from his seat, bumping his head on one of the railing. "Ouch…"

"it's mine. So Gin's stolen it, just like I supposed," his eyebrow knitted. "I'd planned on taking it with me to have after a morning jog and left on the counter before he dropped in and took it without permission. And I need it back," Renji fired up stepping ahead, seeing his precious dessert in the pond, floating calmly. "So… who's gonna bob for apples?"


End file.
